Digimon frontier 2
by desgarbiuz
Summary: Well there is not much to say, the name says it, is the second part of the fourth installment of digimon and I hope you like it and I do not own digimon or any of the characters that make up my character Pearl.


Chapter 1:

The arrival to the digi world.

Hello guys how are you here Desgarbiuz bringing you a new story, and this time it will be digimon frontier and I hope you like it without further ado let's start.

Unknown: Alright guys come to me that I am going to tell you a story, tell me some of you know the story of the 11 children who once saved the DigiMundo.

Child 1: it is not supposed to be a story and it never happened.

Unknown: Oh yes I pass and I will tell you everything from the beginning that you think.

All: Yes.

Unknown: All very well started in another world commonly known among us the world of humans, ah and this happens 5 years ago.

5 years before.

Narrator: It's been 2 years since Takuya and his friends saved not only the DigiMundo but his own world from the hands of Lucemon, and now we find Takuya and his brother heading to their school when they were approached by Takuya's friends and then Zoe says:

Zoe: Good morning Takuya.

Takuya: Good morning Zoe and good morning to the others.

JP: And tell us Takuya who is the little one.

Takuya: He is my younger brother Max.

Max: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Takuya: He's going to start elementary school in our school.

Tommy: Well, we'd better hurry if we do not want to be late.

And so Takuya and his friends rushed to get to school on time, and after a few minutes they had arrived. After they said goodbye to Max they hurried to get to his room, after a while the teacher appeared saying:

Teacher: Good morning everyone.

All: Good day teacher.

Teacher: Before starting today's class I want to introduce you to a new student, come in and introduce yourself to your classmates.

After the teacher finished, someone came in the door and said:

Perl: Hi, my name is Perl and I'm new to the city and I hope we get along.

Teacher: Very well Perl sees and takes action to start the class.

Pearl: Yes.

And so it was that the class started and hours and hours went by and class after class until it was lunchtime so Perl started on her way to the cafeteria but in the middle of the road some guys stopped her and then Perl says:

Pearl: This excuse me, they are blocking my way.

Brabucon 1: Oh apology, you were going somewhere.

Pearl: If in fact I'm heading to the cafeteria.

Bravado 2: Well to enter the cafeteria you will have to pay a fee of all the money you have on top.

Pearl: And if I reuse.

Bravucon 3: Well we will take it from you by force.

Pearl: I want to see you try.

Bravucon 1: Now you will see it, to her.

After a few minutes the three bullies

Were on the ground and then Pearl says:

Pearl: That's all they have, I thought it would be more complicated, now if you excuse me, I have to go.

And so Perl went to the cafeteria to eat something, and after a while the bell rang to return to the classes.

And so the hours went by and the classes flowed normally until it was time to go home, but there was a group of friends who had plans for that afternoon and before they could go out they see the new "bone Perl" about to leaving school then Takuya approaches him and says:

Takuya: Hello, we did not have the opportunity to meet, I am Takuya and they are my friends. Zoe, JP, Tommy, Couji and Koichi.

All: Hello.

Pearl: Hello.

Takuya: They and I were going to buy some refigerios you want to accompany us.

Pearl: Why not, it seems fun

Takuya: Alright then, come on.

And so Takuya and the others left the school and went to the store and after a few minutes they came to the store and after asking for their things they sat down to enjoy it and then Takuya tells Perl:

Takuya: Well, Perl, where are you from?

Pearl: Well all my life I've been in foster homes so I do not know where I'm from.

Zoe: I guess you felt very lonely.

Pearl: The truth is that no, because he always brought this little one.

Then Pearl took a doll out of her purse and showed it to them and then said:

Pearl: Those who found me told me that I had it when I was a baby, well it's about time I left it was fun to spend time with you and see you tomorrow.

All: Goodbye.

And so Perl left the store and went home but on the way a beam of light surrounded her and then narrowed she along with the beam of light and the same happened with Takuya and the others along with 4 other children.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, Takuya and his friends had joined together with four other children, Perl, but they were incurious.

What will happen to them, where they are discovered in the next chapter this story will continue.

Well guys here we leave this first chapter I hope you liked it if so leave it in the comments and if not also leave it and see you in the next chapter

And this is the first time I write a story in English so I hope you help me by leaving in the comments as was my letter and if you do not like the following chapters will be in Spanish, now yes, goodbye.


End file.
